Finding Hearts
by Lautitiaspero
Summary: While waiting with Riku for Kairi to show up Sora hears Roxas in his head, who tells him he can suddenly feel Axel and demands they go find the man. Giving in easily at the prospect of a new adventure, Sora sets of with his two friends to find the man everybody had presumed to be dead. R & R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Sora was having a completely normal morning, really. He was out on the island with Riku, challenging him to play-fights and swimming competitions (and sneaky kisses) on the beach as they waited for Kairi to arrive. While getting his ass handed to him by Riku, again, Sora suddenly stopped short and the other boy looked at his friend's (lover's) face questioningly, immediately noticing the change.

"Sora what's wrong?" he asked, but the younger boy didn't appear to be hearing him.

"Sora! Sora, he is back! We have to find him!"

"Who the heck are you?" asked Sora with a very confused expression.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Riku, getting more and more worried by the second.

"Sora, it's Axel, we have to find him!"

"Axel? You mean Organization XIII? And who are you? Why can't Riku hear you?"

"Hear who? Sora, are you all right?" demanded Riku a bit panicky. The fight for the Kingdom Hearts had ended less than a month ago and the last thing the silver haired boy wanted was for Sora to start hearing voices which would undoubtedly lead to another big adventure. And while Riku didn't have anything against adventures as long as he could go on them with his friends, he thought they all deserved some peace and quiet after the whole ordeal.

"I'm Roxas. And yes, I think Axel is back. Not so sure about the rest of the Organization, I weren't on exactly friendly terms with them."

"Roxas?" breathed Sora softly, the name of the boy who had given everything for him, but whom he had never had the chance to properly meet, rolling easily over his tongue.

"Roxas? You are hearing Roxas in your head?" was Riku very confused, though he was kinda glad that it was actually a real person, not Sora going crazy.

"Yes," answered Sora quietly. He could feel a familiar sense of anticipation rushing through his veins, as if in wait of a battle. He could also feel a not so familiar feeling of longing that he was pretty sure belonged to Roxas. Then he ripped himself out of his thoughts and asked, "Whay talk to me now? You have been quiet for all this time."

"It's Axel," whispered Roxas back, "he was my best friend and then he died. For you. For us." After a little pause he added, "For me."

"What is he saying?" asked Riku with weary recognition that it probably was going to be adventure time for them again. At least this time he and Kairi got to go with Sora instead of trying to help him from the sidelines.

"He is saying that Axel from Organization XIII is back and he wants us to go find him because he was Roxas' best friend," explained Sora.

"Friend?" scoffed Riku. "They are nobodies and they don't have feelings. They can't have friends."

"Your lover is just sore because I kicked his ass," smirked Roxas.

Sora, as sunny as he was, chose to ignore that little comment and asked, "He is right though, isn't he? Why do you wanna go find him so much?"

"Because he made me feel like I had a heart too," answered Roxas quietly and with a soft sigh curled back into the corner of Sora's mind, where he had stayed this long without the other boy even noticing him.

"Riku, we have to get Kairi and then we have to get a gummy ship. We need to talk to King Mickey about this," said Sora seriously and Riku sighed too, though the corners of his lips turned up into a small smile at his friend's predictability. There goes the peace. Oh well.

"Race you to the mainland! I bet you I could find us a gummy ship much quicker than you could!" yelled Riku over his shoulders he took off.

"Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what you are saying is that we are going to the Disney Castle?" asked Kairi once Sora and Riku had explained what had happened. After getting an affirmative nod Kairi smiled and said, "That's nice. We haven't really had a chance to visit all these worlds together, have we?"

"Nope, but it is going to be so much fun! We could visit Atlantica and the Pridelands. Oh, and Radiant Garden too! Perhaps Leon, Merlin and Cid have some information about the Organization. Cloud might have heard something too," exclaimed Sora, his exited voice echoing back from the docks. Riku too couldn't suppress his smile at his friends' enthusiasm.

"We have to find a gummy ship though, or we aren't going anywhere," pointed the older boy out.

After spending the evening at looking for a vessel and finally finding one, the trio agreed to go to their homes to pack and then leave meet up at the crack of dawn by the ship.

The next morning Kairi was the first to arrive. She had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night because she had been so excited about her first positive adventure. The things she had previously lived through hadn't been nearly as fun as Sora's travels between the worlds and she knew Riku felt quite the same, but this time her friends were there to protect her and she was there to protect them too.

The next one to arrive was Riku though he was on time. Fifteen minutes later they saw the Keyblade

barer running towards them in his pyjamas. He had the worst bed-hair and he was rubbing sleep

from his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding a suitcase.

"Did you sleep in?" asked Riku jokingly once the younger boy had reached them.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night because Roxas was restless," explained Sora as they entered the ship and Riku sat behind the wheel because Sora was still too sleepy to drive.

"Did he say anything else? About Axel and were we might find him?" asked Kairi.

"No, it's more like I could feel him at the back of my mind. It is really weird because before yesterday I didn't even have any idea we were still separate beings much less imagine I could talk to him," mused Sora.

"Don't worry about it," said Riku softly, "I am sure we are going to get some answers soon. You can go back to sleep, we are going to wake you once we reach the castle."

Kairi smiled brightly at the younger boy before rising from her seat and moving over to Riku to talk to him quietly without disturbing Sora.

"Roxas?" thought Sora at the presence and felt it stir a little.

"Mm?" hummed a soft voice back.

"How do you know Axel is alive?"

"I just… know."

"Oh, OK," said Sora without much concern, being just happy to go on another adventure with his friends.

"Sleep well, Sora," whispered Roxas and proceeded to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sora!"

"Ow, what?" asked the boy after being woken up from his slumber by a familiar duck.

"Donald! And Goofy!" he yelled back happily after understanding who had slammed into him with hugs. Pushing them away a little Sora was pleased to see his two companions well and happy. For once they weren't covered in mud and things Sora probably didn't even want to know, though the boy thought Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy were the ones to be thanked for that.

"So you woke up too, sleepy-head," smirked Riku from somewhere near them and Sora also heard Kairi's giggling.

"Are we finally here?" asked the younger boy and stood up. Noticing that he was still wearing his pyjamas, he said, "Uh, can you give me a minute?"

Laughing, the other four exited the gummy ship and before the door closed Sora heard Goofy's flabbergasted voice, "What are you all doing here?"

Changing quickly the keyblade barer ran after his friends who had already exited the gummy hangar and were well on their way to the library where the King and Queen were waiting. He was running through the courtyard when he saw movement from the corner of his eye and summoning the keyblade he rose his arm just in time to block the sudden attack from the tiny shadowy black creatures who had surrounded him.

"Heartless?" he thought out loudly as he defeated the small band who had attacked him.

In another minute he had breezed through the castle and throwing open the door of the library he panted out, "Heartless… in the courtyard!"

Things like "Oh dear!" and "Are you alright?" were heard from anyone except King Mickey who was frowning very hard.

"My King?" asked Donald uncertainly and everyone became quiet as they waited for the King to answer.

"This is very bad. I shall go find out what I can find about the Heartless, but first I want to hear your story," said Mickey and Sora, Riku and Kairi launched into their tale about Roxas and Axel.

When they finished he said, "I don't know anything about the Organization coming back to life, but it must also be looked into. I think that if you want to find out more about Roxas and the other Nobodies you will have to go to Twilight Town and Radiant Garden. Perhaps Leon and Merlin have some information or there might be something in the Old Mansion."

Sora nodded seriously and Riku and Kairi exchanged a knowing look before respectively smirking and smiling.

"Oh, but Mickey, what are you going to do?" asked the Queen a bit shakily.

"I shall go talk to some old friends about the Heartless. It might have something to do with Maleficent," answered Mickey. Then he turned to Donald and Goofy and said, "I want you two to stay here and keep the castle free of any Nobodies and Heartless so that we have a safe place where we can meet up. Should our friends or I need your help we will summon you, so be ready." With those words the mouse pulled on his characteristic black coat and with a sweet kiss to his wife's cheek he ran off towards the gummy hangar.

"You Majesty!" yelled Donald and Goofy after him, sad, that they were to stay behind, but they understood why the King had ordered it.

"I guess we better go too," said Sora quietly because he was sad too to leave his two friends behind. After seeing him so down Donald and Goofy stood taller and smiled at him saying, "We will see you soon!"

Sora nodded at them and after a bow to the Queen, Sora, Riku and Kairi also left.

"So, where are we going to go first? Radiant Garden or Twilight Town?" asked the girl as they stepped into their ship.

"Lets try Radiant Garden first, maybe Leon and the others do know something," decided Sora and Riku piloted the ship towards their new destination.


End file.
